User talk:TARDIS2010
This is only messages from 2013, for older see my Talk Archive. F1 Wikia results templates Hi. On F1 Wiki, I've implemented a new update system to make updating the wiki a little easier. It basically involves filling in four results templates after each race which will automatically update the entire wiki, without having to update the pages of every driver, team, car, and the 2013 season page each time (full details are at Project 2013. Would it help if I implemented the same system here, to make your job a little easier? I can do all the coding for you, and give you a detailed tutorial in how to use it. If you want to wait and see how it works, our first update will be after the Australian Grand Prix so you can check each driver and team's results grid after that to see the results. I only ask as you seem too busy to update this wiki in full and I did kind of overreact when you chose to use my infobox templates. Let me know what you think. Thanks, MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 19:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :I think an F1 history wiki would be really useful, although I'd imagine getting enough info for it may prove challenging, as good historical info is very hard to find. I know http://manipef1.com is good with stats, and http://grandprix.com is good for reports, but I don't know whether they'd be any good for you. I certainly wish you luck with it. If you do change your mind (or if you just want some help), just drop me a message and I'll see what I can do. :MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I will arrange for the relevant templates to be imported here (although I may need your help with that) to allow the mini-flags to work. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:02, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Templates for flags This is the download link for the xml file containing all of the flag templates: *Flag templates Unfortunately, I don't have the necessary privileges to install it. Simply download the file and install it at . Then I'll upload all the flags to go with them. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:39, February 5, 2013 (UTC) : I've uploaded most of the flag images to go with the templates. The templates should work now: *To add just the flag, use } where XXX is the three letter abbreviation of the country. For example, produces . *To add a past flag (where available), use } where XXX is the three letter abbreviation, and #### is the year the flag bagan. For example, produces (48-star flag). *To add the flag AND name of the country, use } where XXX is either the three-letter abbreviation (which would display the abbreviation) or the name of the country (which would display the country name). The #### should be the year that the flag started, but can be left blank for a current flag. For example: } displays . :I'll finish off the rest of the flags soon. Any questions, feel free to ask. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 04:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your message on my talk page. I hope to talk to you soon enough. Ja kommer jag 21:07, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi T - Man! I'm back! Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I've been busy. I'm sorry I've been gone so long. :) Are you on chat? I am. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 16:36, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 16:46, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat now. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 17:42, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Are you looking forward to the new season? Australian Grand Prix tomorrow. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 17:15, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Kimi Raikonnen won. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 16:13, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I agree, Malaysian Grand Prix tomorrow. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 21:54, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I know. Who do you think will win the world championship and driver's championship this season? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 20:50, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I agree, but don't you think that Raikonnen, Webber and Hamilton have a chance of winning? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 13:42, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, T - Man! Good race in Bahrain, wasn't it? I've started to create some pages about the current F1 season for you. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 19:00, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for telling me. I'm back here editing now, so I can help you. :) Who do you think will win the next race? I think Vettel again, Di Resta or Raikonnen. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 16:10, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey T-Man, how are you? We've not spoken for a while. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:53, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I hope you got a good result in your exam. I've been busy and been on holiday so I've not been on Wikia a lot too, I'll still be helping to edit here though. :) Are there any pages you would like me to edit? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 17:42, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Did you read my above message? Finally a British driver won a race , it's awesome! I would have preferred Button to Hamilton though. I'm on chat if you want to chat. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 16:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 16:51, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 16:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey T - Man. You've not been here for almost a week... :( Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 16:18, August 7, 2013 (UTC) As long as you're still here. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 11:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 17:42, August 13, 2013 (UTC) How are you? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 19:29, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm well, I just got back from holiday, and the Premier League is back, which is cool. How about you? :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 20:04, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Cool, me too. It's the Champions League group stage draw today and I'm looking forward to it. Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 10:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) A bit worried now... I'm a bit worried you're going to leave Wikia, it feels strange that you're not here like you always were. Please don't leave! *cries* :( Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 19:37, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 14:31, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate. I'm posting this here because I don't want to let the J Wiki community know that COTM is returning. We all know that Larkie used to be silly and rude back in the old days, but she's back and editing - she's really helping the wiki. Can I please have your honest opinion - would Larkie be a good COTM? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 17:46, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll take your advice, she was rude to you a lot. I would like it to be Speedy, but she's not editing, just leaving me messages - Larkie is the only person editing apart from me, and it can't be me! Imagine that! XD Do you think I should make it Speedy anyway? Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 15:25, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 15:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC)